


Drop Dead Epilogue

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is having a moment after he and Blair leave the building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop Dead Epilogue

Pan to Jim and Blair as they walk through the lobby toward the exit.~  
Jim: Hey, Chief, this figurine you brought here to have appraised?  
Blair: Oh, yeah. Wang-Cho dynasty, third century B.C.  
Jim: Some kind of good luck charm?  
Blair: Mm-hmm.  
Jim: If I were you I'd bring it back up to have it reappraised. Only this time...  
Blair: ...take the stairs.  
Jim: (to other officers as they leave) Good job, gents.

** ** ** **

Blair started towards the parking garage across the street but a hand stopped him. "You're coming with me." Blair looked back at Jim.

"Really, I need to get back ..."

"Chief, for my own piece of mind, I want you to come to the station. We'll finish the paperwork and then go home. I want you near me." Jim let go of Blair's arm and tried to think of what to say. "We came close today, real close."

Blair knew that it cost Jim to make that statement. "Okay Jim, I'm with you. It's going to cost me to get the car out."

"Give me your keys," Jim asked him. While handing his keys over, Jim called over a uniform officer. "I need a favor. He was one of the witnesses in the elevator and I don't advise him to drive. Can you drive his car back to headquarters?"

"Yes Detective Ellison. Where is the car?"

"It's a classic Volvo on the third level, five down from the ... " Blair stumbled a moment, then continued, "five down from the elevator."

"No problem." The uniform walked across the street and into the garage lobby.  
Jim put his hand on Blair's shoulder and nudged him down the street. Blair looked back at the garage then moved on being prodded by Jim to get to the truck.

** **  
Blair sat back in the seat, closing his eyes. He heard the driver's door open and Jim climb in. He opened his eyes when Jim asked if he was okay.

"I'm okay."

"You handled yourself real well in there."

"Well, it was either think out of the box," Blair shook his head at the pun, "or become small little pieces."

Jim started the engine and pulled into traffic. He did notice the pun and even more, the vitals of his friend a nervous edge to his heartbeat, and breathing.

"You saved four lives."

"Five, she's expecting," Blair pointed out.

"Five lives. I'm proud of you."

Blair looked at Jim thinking what was wrong with him. This is the most emotion he had heard from him. "You okay Jim?"

"Truth?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not okay," Jim told Blair. Admitting with guilt that he felt helpless for almost an hour.

Knowing what was getting to Jim, Blair tried to emphasize, "I'm okay Jim."

"And that's because you put a hole in the floor and let the bomb drop. I couldn't do anything."

"But you did Jim." Blair was trying to distance him away from the events but Jim wasn't going to let him do it. Taking a deep breath he tried the best to center himself, for his sake and Jim's. "You came up with the idea about the electric, and then found out their real plan. The man was a user and a loser. You did what you had to do."

"But I couldn't save you Blair. What use am I if I can't save my Guide?"

"You can't save every situation, that's human. But give your Guide some credit. This isn't a competition, this is salvation."

Jim stopped at the light and let that statement sink in. Competition, well they were at odds with each other a lot, but Blair was right, it was salvation. "You're right." Jim admitted.

Blair sat back, but looked intently at Jim. "Over the last year, I've learned a lot from you. I'm an observer, it's my job." Jim snorted at that. "I know that you still see me as the brash young kid ... "

"Brash? Yes you are that."

"Well, I have learned a few things. I kept my cool. I held on to the knowledge that you would show up and work on getting us out of there. I only saved us in the elevator shaft; you saved everyone from the original plot, the robbery."

"Team work?" Jim asked.

"Team work."

"And your propensity to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Well you always said I had to work on my timing," Blair shrugged.

Jim shook his head this time, "Understatement Chief."

Blair chuckled himself. "So are we okay?"

"Just stick close for awhile. I just need to reassure myself that you're okay."

"Sure. Get the paperwork done then head home to dinner and some homework, then bed."

Jim nodded. He pulled into the PD and could already hear the different people talk about what Blair had done. "You're the talk of the station buddy."

"I am?"

"Dropping that bomb, you're the hot topic of the moment."

"Think anything will happen soon to nudge me out?"

"Unless we bust some big wig, you are the hot topic."

"Great, and here I have a rough enough time blending in."

"Chief, they're proud of you. Might be the opening you needed to truly fit in here."

"Maybe. I'll believe it when they stop making those little comments."

"You can't win everyone over."

"I hear that."

They stepped out of the truck and went to the PD lobby. Several officers congratulated Blair on his quick thinking. They stopped at the elevators and looked at each other then the elevator then the stairs. They nodded and both spoke, "Stairs."

"So tell me about this job about welding ..." Jim asked as they started up.


End file.
